imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Titans
The Titans are the most advanced species in imperion. They have the most advanced buildings and ships available. Background Information The ancient Titans are the most Advanced species. Convincing the Terrans and Xen to see the universe their way would have been easy, had they not been crippled by the destruction of their home world, Gaia, and the long peace that preceded it. However, their formidable Technological advancements remains an advantage. In battle Titans are inclined to be defensive and use their technology to boost the defensive capabilities of their units. Protector Class ships boost the shields of all other Titan ships within close proximity. A Stealth Generator can hide ships orbiting planets they own so they cannot be spotted by enemies. A Jammer can exasperate the recon of enemy probes, so the enemy will get the wrong information about the strength of the Titan fleet. The Titans also use advanced technology to connect their colonies, so a fast and orderly transfer of units and resources is possible. With the help of the Teleporter resources can be exchanged without any time lost. A Transportal helps to move units from one planet to another without a delay. However, such Transport capability comes with a high cost in energy. If the energy runs out the Transportal cannot be used. In addition to conventional stockyards, resources can also be Stored in a Subspace Cache in which storage capacity depends on the amount of energy available. The more energy is available the more that can be stocked. So in theory it is possible to store unlimited resources when unlimited energy is available. In case a colony has an over production of energy it can be stored in its own stockyard where it is used for different reasons: i.e. for the synthesis of resources or to charge the Dimensional Modulator. This is a highlight of Titan engineering, it is able to move an entire planet temporarily to another dimension to prevent the planet from being attacked. Many requirements must be met before the Modulator can be made, and good timing is key for successful use. The Titan solution for the energy supply of the Titan fleet is special. The ships are supplied via Transmitters which are built on a planet. Those Transmitters use the knowledge of infinite parallel dimensions many of which can be used to conduct energy without loss. Those energetic dimensions are supplied by the transmitters and provide the Titan fleet with energy. All Transmitters owned by the same Titan use the same frequency and dimension to supply the Titan fleet from any location in the universe. Thus, a Titan fleet can indefinitely stay to support an allied planet for an unlimited amount of time provided that the supporting fleet has energy supplied to it from the Transmitters. There are two disadvantages: Transmitters need a huge amount of energy to work. Also a breakdown of one or multiple Transmitters leads to a successive collapse of the energy field. As a consequence, ships are unable to move and fight. After the loss of energy for shields and life support, structural integrity is lost until the effected ships are eventually destroyed. To balance the breakdown of a Transmitter, it is possible to increase the power output of the other Transmitters. The maximum capacity of each Transmitter depends on the local energy supply. Due to the destruction of their home planet the Titans have a never ending hostile stance toward the Xen. It was once unimaginable for Titans to cooperate with the Xen in any way. While Titan will now ally with Xen within the same league, they will not trade or support each other in any other way. Once, it was also unimaginable for a Titan to attack another Titan. The Corsair class stealth ship is the exception to this rule. Because they are not part of the official Titan codex, they represent the interest only of those who own them, even if that includes attacking other Titans or supporting Xen. Beyond that the Corsairs are known to strike fast and to disappear so the defender is not always sure who is hiding behind the attack. Titan Ships Main Article: ''[[Titan Ships|''Titan Ships]] Scout The scout is a small and highly maneuverable ship. Although it lacks a cargo bay for resources, it is a valuable addition to transporters during a raid and has superior combat abilities compared to enemy fighters and Xnair. All construction times are based on a level 1 shipyard. Range, Fuel Capacity, and Speeds displayed are base numbers for each ship. Delphi The Delphi is by far the most advanced vessel ever built by the Titans. A novel energy module delivers so much energy to the ship's systems that its shield and propulsion are among the strongest in the universe. All construction times are based on a level 1 shipyard. Range, Fuel Capacity, and Speeds displayed are base numbers for each ship. Corsair The Corsair was constructed by a renegade and long forgotten Titan tribe. Its unique stealth technology makes anonymous attacks and raids possible. Some crews even violate the old Titan code and attack other Titan colonies. Terminator The weapons of the Terminator penetrate all know types of armor. One targeted hit is enough to incapacitate an ordinary vessel. Even the Terran heavy cruisers cannot withstand these weapons. Carrier The Carrier is the largest known ship in the universe. Its belly holds thousands of small unmanned attack drones. A single Carrier is enough to destroy entire fleets. As nearly everything aboard the carrier ship is automatic, only a small crew is necessary. Compared to its combat strength, the energy consumption of this flying fortress is extremely small. Protektor The Protector is an unarmed special type of vessel that surrounds all allied units with a large shield. Although enemy fire usually penetrates the shield, it is weakened and causes less damage. Phoenix If a fleet of Phoenix bombers bombards a planet, what remains is usually a sea of flame and ashes. The Phoenix can only destroy buildings, it cannot act against enemy ships and defense systems, as it lacks appropriate weapons. ;Note: All construction times are based on a level 1 shipyard. Range, Fuel Capacity, and Speeds displayed are base numbers for each ship. Category:Races Category:Titan